


AAcard

by MorphidaeStella



Category: Avengers Academy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Tentacle Rape
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphidaeStella/pseuds/MorphidaeStella
Summary: 这个只有车，第一章是Thor，第二章是触手，请谨慎食用





	AAcard

Thor随手合上浴室的门，顺手把橄榄球丢进最边上的洗手池里。“你也在这里啊。”Loki黑色的短发湿漉漉地贴在脸上，“我用完浴室了。”他赤身裸体走到镜子前面，拿起干毛巾擦拭掉身上的水珠，Thor从下到上欣赏着面前的躯体：修长的双腿，之后是圆润的臀瓣，而后说紧窄的腰线，而白皙的皮肤为此加分不少。

Loki从镜子里看到自家兄长的眼神，刚想就他脸上的泥浆和手臂上的瘀伤讥讽两句就被再度拖进了浴室里，浴室隔间是为单人设计的，他们两个在一起未免有点挤，而因为这，Loki不可避免地碰到了对方的某个正蓄势待发的部位。Thor没说话，而是脱下了上衣，Loki知道这代表着什么，他叹了口气，认命地解开Thor的裤带，帮他脱掉裤子。刚脱掉内裤，他就被某样东西打到了脸。

“喔，hi。”Loki装模作样地朝着Thor的那玩意打了个招呼。心里还是略打鼓地吞了吞口水，“转过去，Thor命令道，Loki认命地趴在墙上，将臀部抬高以准备承受雷神的欲望。“没带润滑剂，用这个凑合一下吧。”塑料软管的口子被塞入肛口，随后一股粘稠的膏体挤入身体，Loki想转头看看那是什么，但是由于空间限制，他一转头几乎就要撞到Thor的脑袋，于是他只好作罢。“我听说，那个新来的在追你？”Thor笑着为自己的弟弟做准备，他将软膏均匀地涂抹在他的身体里。“是啊，他还，呃，给我写了情书，我想想，他在里面写了什么来着？‘没人能拒绝一位英国绅士的邀请’。”

“你动心了？”Thor扶着他的腰身，将自己的分身一鼓作气插了进去，Loki惨叫一声，随即无力地扶住浴室的墙面，承受着雷神狂风暴雨式的性爱。

Thor抽送着胯下长度和粗度都非常可观的巨屌，看着弟弟白皙圆润臀部中央被撑开到最大的小穴不停地吃下自己的分身，前液混合着那支价格不菲的润肤霜在交合的地方发出液体搅动时特有的水声，Thor的蛋蛋撞上Loki臀瓣的时候还会发出啪啪啪的声响。

就在这个时候，澡堂的大门被推开了，而Loki第一时间就捂住了自己的嘴巴，防止呻吟声泄露出去。

是英国旗。  
Thor打开莲蓬头开关，让水声盖过另一种声音。“Loki？你在吗。”Thor意义不明地轻哼一声，稍微抬高了Loki的臀部，并用手指分开两瓣臀部，他放缓了抽插的速度，好让Loki回答的时候声音不会太过颤抖。“是我，怎么？”Loki深吸一口气，尽量让自己的声音显得平静。  
“那个，就是，我今天向你告白的事情……”在听到某个字眼的时候，Thor陡然加快了速度和力度，Loki几乎站不住，幸好扶住了浴室壁才没有跌倒，要知道这地方的和外面只隔了一层浴帘。

“我是认真的，希望你考虑一下。”

没有回应。

英国旗长长的叹了口气，离开了浴室。门被拴上的那一刻浴帘猛地被扯落，Loki向前跌到，手却被及时拉住，Thor保持着这个姿势继续操着他，完全不留余地的冲撞发出响声，在玩腻了一个姿势后，Thor抬起Loki的一条腿，更加深入地侵犯着自己的弟弟。

“我们今天可是赢了他们的橄榄球队，”Thor俯下身，悄悄在Loki耳边说：“猜猜谁是今天的最佳球手。”

他们那天最后一次是以Loki扶着洗手台的姿势结束的，Thor托着对方的脖子，一边进行着活塞运动，一边俯在Loki耳边说“看啊，真该让那家伙看看你现在的样子。”然后将精液灌进Loki的肚子里。

Loki几乎站不住，Thor只能让他套上自己的衣服然后赤裸着上半身将Loki抱进他的房间。幸好这是暑假开始的第一天，学院里几乎没什么人。不然他们就会发现平日里叱咤风云的人物现在正满肚子都是自己兄长的精液，下半身赤裸地被带回自己的宿舍。


End file.
